What nightmares bring
by Fioleefan
Summary: Right after Finn's 18th birthday he starts to have nightmares. These nightmares seem real, almost like memories. Meanwhile he deals with Jake's moving out and his love situation.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1- Unknown Beginnings

Almost everyone in Ooo knew about the two heroes that repeatedly saved the land. The hero boy named Finn and his companion the fellow hero Jake, the magical dog. Almost everyone knew Finn's story. He was found in boom-boom Mountain by Jake's parents. Adopted into the family. He grew up into a radical boy who as an adventurer and with his adoptive brother, Jake, by his side, also became a hero. What no one knew, not even Finn himself, was where the human boy came from. Whenever he thought about it, the boy would get all 'soul search-y' and then the magical dog would do some antic to get him to smile. Since no one knows when Finn's real birthday is, the young boy and Jake celebrate the day he was found. Just as the dog's parents had done. Today was young Finn's birthday. He has just turned eighteen.

"Yo! Finny, come here." Jake called upstairs.

"What is it Jake?" Finn came asking from the stairs. The now taller and muscular eighteen-year old entered the kitchen to see his older sibling sipping from his favorite mug. The two where now alone. Finn's monumental 18th birthday party had been hours ago, yet the mess of it was still on their lawn.

"You didn't open your presents yet." The dog informed pointing at the pile of presents

"I don't feel like doing that man." Finn sighed and looked away. If Jake looked at him for too long, the dog would recognize that look on his face.

"Bro?" Jake asked

Finn sighed, "L-lets just play Beemo." The young boy smiled to make his companion happy

"Dude… are you bummed out cause it's been eighteen years since we found you and you still don't know where you came from?" The dog asked plainly

"What? No. Why would that bother me, man?" Finn smiled nervously "Like mom always said, its not where you come from, it's where you're heading that counts."

"That-a-Finny." Jake teased. There was a silence as the two walked towards the living room to play video games. "So… then are you bummed out cause Flame princess didn't show to your B-day?"

"What? Why would I care?" Finn's face went beet red "I don't like FP…"

"Uh-huh." Jake teased as he turned on beemo.

"I don't!" Finn protested.

"Right. Right. She kept thinking you were made of water cause you kept crying." Jake chuckled "So she denied to ever date you."

"Man, that's not cool. We respectively ended our non-relationship." Finn informed

"Uh-huh. Respectively?"

"I learned it from PB," Finn said smiling

"Right." Jake dragged the word out "You're getting closer to PB." He winked

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked

"Nothing man, just that now you have a shot of dating her. You know both of you being eighteen, and all." Jake smiled wide "Maybe she reduced her age to be with you."

"No, man. PB reduced her age to rule over the candy Kingdome longer." Finn informed

"Whatever man. You gotta read between the lines!" Jake exclaimed

"Yeah, okay man. Next you're gonna tell me Marceline is in to me too." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you don't know. You're eighteen now. Marceline has needs too." Jake winked

"Dude, you're bananas."

"Am I, Finny boy? Am I?"

"Yeah, man." Finn shoved him playfully.

"Look, man, all I'm saying is, you're older now. Marceline wouldn't date you before because you were too young. Same with PB. Now you're their age." Jake teased "And as for Flame Princess, we all know she's still crushing on you big time. Remember last month when you saw her at the grand meeting of Ooo royalty?"

"When I was escorting Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked

"Yeah. When she saw you were with PB, she was so jealous."

"Whatever man. This is all your imagination. Careful with that thing though. I'm gonna go to bed." Finn put his controller down and went to bed, trying hard not to think of any of the nonsense Jake was just talking about. PB had been his friend forever. She had said no too many times before. Moreover, Marceline. Marcy was his all-time bud. She would never date him. And FP? Flame princess was beyond over him… they all would never even consider dating him…. Right? Finn shook his head. Pushing the thoughts away as he snuggled into his sack. Night-night.

*Finn's dream*

"Finn." The voice beckoned him forward. He was in a lively house full of people and cheering. However, he could not see. He could only hear their voices and sounds. Everything else was a blur. Then laughter. He heard the voice get closer. "Finn." It was a woman. "I love my Finn."

"You're smothering him." Another voice teased. It was male. It sounded so far away.

"My Finn loves me." The voice replied. There was a huge blur and now he was getting hotter. Like that time he was in FP's presence. "Run!" The woman's voice yelled, "Open it!"

"It's stuck!" Another female voice yelled

The crowd was now panicking. Frantically yelling. Finn could hear the ocean waves behind him getting louder. He could hear pounding on wood. Yells. Screams. He was frightened by the fast movement as the blurry figure ran with him closer to the back of the house. Towards the cooler place with a view of the big blue blur he decided was the ocean. He could smell the salt in the air. He could hear the frantic screams and feel as the heat grew and got closer. "Help!" The voices chanted together, off key.

"Finn…" The first woman's voice said sorrow and fear in her tone. He could feel the light wetness fall upon his face from the woman. A tear. "I- I… don't forget me Finn." The woman's voice now held a smile. His vision cleared for a second- long enough that he could see a white hat as it approached him. The hat was placed on his head and he was kissed. He heard a sharp scrapping sound and then felt as if he was falling. Falling. He began to scream… fearing of hitting bottom. His heartbeat raced. Then there was a splash. All of a sudden, he was chocking on salt water, drowning. He was fighting against a blanket. His short arms and legs not strong enough to fight gravity as the blanket imploded on him. He could feel himself contained in something as the rain hit his face. The waves pulled him farther away from the places above where the screaming people had continued screaming in pain. Finn's eyes filled with tears as he felt the water creep up on him.

*Awakened!*

"Finn, Finn, Finn!" Jake shook him hard. Finn's eyes flew open and instantly his arms wrapped around Jake. "Are you okay, buddy?" Jake's voice held a high note of concern. "You where screaming in your sleep. I thought you were being attacked."

"Naww… Just… just a nightmare." Finn said pulling away from Jake.

"Really?" Jake asked sitting down next to his bro "That bad? You were screaming pretty loud."

"I can't explain it Jake… it was… so real."

"What was it?"

"I- I think I was drowning." Finn said confused "but I was… it was hot. Then a voice. There was this lady who said not to forget her." Finn shook his head the details fuzzy "I don't know man… I just…"

"It's okay Finn… just lie down." Jake patted his head and walked over to his pack. He opened it and brought back their mom's music box. "Here. Sing mom's lullaby. It always makes it better." Jake gave Finn the music box and got comfortable at the foot of Finn's bed.

"Okay man." Finn sighed and began to crank the music box. Soft music began to play.

X

The sun rose and the morning came. The hours of the morning where passed by the duo in their cleaning the tree fort. After the afternoon came, Jake went to meet Lady Rainicorn by the old barn and left Finn to fight Shark guy and Science cat. Tomorrow he would invite Lady over and all three would hang out.

"Hey sugar." Jake waved at his girlfriend before stretching to meet her. He kissed her and turned to the glow of the sky. Lady looked at him expectantly as he passed her half an orange. "What?"

"Did you tell Finn?" She asked before sucking on the orange

"He just turned eighteen last night." Jake sighed

"Jake-" Lady began but he interrupted her

"And he had a nightmare to top it off… When I woke him up from it, the poor guy saw me and threw his arms around me. I can't just leave him when he needs me." Jake looked down

"Jake, I know you've taken care of Finn almost all his life… I know you love him like a brother, a friend, and as your own son, but you can't stay with him forever." Lady smiled at him "Tell Finn you want to move in with me. He'll understand."

"I know he will… Finn's cool like that. But I'm not so sure he's ready to be alone." Jake looked back at her.

Lady stroked his fur and laid against him "Finn is brave and strong and eventually, you were going to have to let him go."

"Yeah…" Jake sighed and put his arm around her

X

After Jake had left, Finn defeated the shark guy and the science cat, right on schedule. He walked into the house and played beemo for a while. He then got hungry and went to the kitchen to eat. While in the kitchen bits of his dream popped into his mind. Why was he so scared? He had gotten over his fear of the ocean years ago… but last night in his dream, he had experienced it all over again. Why did that woman say not to forget her? Why did she say he loved her? Why couldn't he remember anything else from that dream? All he could remember was the woman and her voice. Soft and full of joy. Then scared and sorrowful. Then he could remember the salt water chocking him. He was eating the sandwich he had just created when he heard the door open and closed. "Hey, Finn, I'm home!" Jake called as he climbed up the stairs

"Hey, man. How was Lady?"

"She's fine… umm… Finn, I need to talk to you about something." Jake sat down on the table.

"Sure buddy. What's up?" Finn put his sandwich down and picked up his cup of juice.

"Well… Finn, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but I'm moving in with Lady."

Finn spit out the juice, almost choking on the liquid, as he looked at his friend, wide-eyed.

"What? Why?" Finn got up

"Well… Finn, you're older now and you can take care of yourself… so I decided to move in with Lady… because you know she's my lady and I love her." Jake looked at his friend with an apologetic expression

"B-b-but man!" Finn began to pace around the room "You can't just…" He fumbled with his words. "What about your croak dream? I promised to always be by your side! Forever!" Finn threw his arms up for emphasis.

"Finn, don't worry about my croak dream. Lady will be there. Besides, I'll always be here for you." Jake smiled "We'll still go adventuring together and stuff."

"Jake…" Finn mumbled. "I-if this is what you want." Finn smiled, sadly. He forced a happy face for Jake "At least now I wont have to hear you talk about how three girls love me all the time..."

Jake chuckled. He knew Finn well enough to recognize that he was faking, but he wasn't going to call him on it. Finn would just deny it and get mad. "Well they do!" Yeah… better to just change the subject.

**A/A/N**

My first Adventure time fic about the originals! This **WILL NOT** contain the gender bents… maybe a reference or two to the fan fiction. It's only fair I write at least one story about the originals. Don't you think? In addition, when Lady speaks, I will not torture you with gibberish. Still only, you people, Jake, and PB can understand her.

In this story, I will wreck (well… try.) poor Finny's sanity. Not kidding. Constant confusing nightmares. Random memories. Jake's moving out. FinnXPrincess Bubblegum (Bonnibel); FinnXFlame Princess (? Suggestion's for her name?); FinnXVampire queen (Marceline). I don't know. Umm… **read at your own cost**. **A lot of suspense going on here**. In addition, I'm making this up as I go along so the ending or pairing is going to be a surprise to me too. (Just because I'm 'Fioleefan' doesn't mean I don't like Finn and PB together. I think it's sweet. And Flame P. She's like Marceline and Princess Bubblegum rolled into one. Of course, I love Marcy too. Anyways, this is undetermined.) This is a story I'm working on the side so I might not update as soon as others.

**TO BETTER UNDERSTAND THIS STORY I SUGGEST (MORE LIKE ORDER YOU) TO WATCH ADVENTURE TIME EPISODE 'The creeps' and 'Beautopia' IF YOU ALREADY HAVE NOT.** This really will make more sense if you saw it. Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2- Two truths and a lie.

While Jake sat around the living room playing Beemo, Finn was in the bathroom taking a shower. It was about seven o'clock and the bros were going to plan tomorrow over dinner, and then go to bed. Finn was just stepping out of the shower when the phone rang. "Jake the phone." Finn called out as he towel dried his golden blond hair, which he had kept short. (He found it easier to stuff into his hat that way)

"Yeah, yeah. I hear it." Jake grumbled as he paused the game and stood up. He took his time walking towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Jake." Princess Bubblegum greeted joyously as always.

"Oh, hey PB" Jake said looking at Finn with a sly smile as the boy walked out into the living room to see who it was. Finn rolled his eyes and mouthed 'she doesn't like me.'

"Jake, I was wondering if you and Finn would be gracious enough to come visit me at my castle tomorrow."

"Of course Princess." Jake said with a huge smile

"Splendid!" She replied, "Meet me at the candy castle tomorrow at three for a tea party."

"Okay. Later princess." Jake hug up the phone and beamed at Finn

"What she say?" Finn asked acting uninterested

"She wants us to go to a tea party tomorrow." Jake replied with a grin

"Okay." Finn said beginning to walk back, hiding his blushing face from Jake. "Wait? … What time tomorrow?"

"Three. Why?" Jake asked looking at back at Finn

"Okay. We're supposed to jam with Marcy tomorrow at five." Finn said looking away again because there was Jake with his implying smile

"Right." Jake said slyly "Marcy."

"Whatever man." Finn sighed as he walked up the stairs to the kitchen. "What are you making for dinner?"

"I thought I'd teach you how to cook." Jake chuckled as he got up and followed Finn

"Why?" Finn asked confused "You always cook."

"Well, I'm not going to be here forever…" Jake sighed

"Right." Finn looked towards the window and out towards the ice Kingdome

"And the ladies love a man who can cook." Jake teased. Finn rolled his eyes and looked back to Jake who was beginning to take out ingredients for meatloaf.

X

After dinner, the tired heroes went to their room. Tomorrow they would wake up and adventure until three. Then they would get Lady then they would go to PB's castle and chill with her, leave Lady with PB and go jam with Marcy. Finn was determined to get as much time with Jake until Jake picked the date to move with Lady, which would be any day now. The two climbed into their beds and said their goodnights.

*Finn's dream*

"Finn." The woman's voice said joyously "I love my Finn." Laughter was heard around him. Happiness and cheer. In the background, he could hear children giggling. It was dark. His eyelid dropped groggily and there was a smile on his face. "Now, now, children. Finn has to sleep. He needs his sleep." Finn could feel the light caresses on his face as he was rocked back and forth. Finn had not felt such comfort before. Not even Margaret had provided such comfort to him. All of a sudden there was s flash and the screaming began once more. The heat returned, the same voice of the woman now screamed in agony. However, Finn was too far from her now. He opened his mouth to speak but felt and tasted as the salt water entered his mouth.

*Awake*

Finn rose in flash, gasping for air. What was that? Who was that woman? Those children? Why was this happening to him? He was sitting up in his bed when he heard Jake's voice "Are you okay man?" His voice was tired and sleepy; the dog's eyes were still shut.

"Yeah… just a nightmare." Finn said before lying back down.

"Are you okay now?" Jake asked, sleepily

"Yeah man. Go back to sleep." Finn sighed and turned to face the wall. His heartbeat raced.

"Okay man." Jake yawned and instantly fell back to sleep.

Finn looked up to the ceiling of the room. Why was this happening? Finn sighed and closed his eyes, better get some sleep.

*Finn's dream*

There was a serene silence. Then he was picked up and placed in an object. He was carried thought the place. "Cute." The girl said happily. She was a blur to him. A brown and black clad blur.

"Yes, Finn is cute." The male voice said from behind the girl. He was a tall and strong brown and black clad blur.

"Finn is cute. Finn is loved." The words where from the woman's voice. She seemed to be outside of the environment, her voice an echo. Finn's eyes traveled towards the blue and white clad blur. His eyes hurt so he closed them. He could hear the laughter and joy. The happiness. His heart swelled with longing. "Finn is missed." The woman said. Then the nightmare repeated itself. The screaming began. The blurs distorted. It was now hot again. Then he was thrown into the merciless ocean. Chocking and fearing.

*Awakened*

Finn eyes jerked open and he instantly sat up. His heartbeat pounded. His feet touched the ground and he looked out the window, the sun was just rising. "Finn… man you sure woke up early today." Jake said as he walked into the room with his coffee mug.

"Yeah… we're going adventuring right?" Finn asked with a smile as he began to walk out the room.

"Yeah buddy…" Jake said a little confused at Finn's jumpy attitude.

X

The brothers wandered out the house, searching for an adventure. It was about seven o'clock am and half of Ooo was still asleep. "Where we going bro?" Jake asked Finn as the two walked.

"I don't know man… how about somewhere new?" Finn said breathing in the fresh air. "Un-adventured."

Jake chuckled "I don't think we have time for that." Jake pointed to his new watch "Gotta go get Lady at three."

"Right." Finn sighed. It wasn't enough that she was taking him away; she was also limiting their time together.

"C'mon man, cheer up." Jake smiled "How about… how about we go on an ice king stake out? On the other hand, how about we check out how the goblins are doing? Or what about… what about we check out if choose-goose has any quests we can do?"

"Yeah. Those are totally radical ideas!" Finn happily exclaimed.

"How about you become my meal?" A deep and loud voice said

"Huh?" Finn asked, "Who said that?" Finn took out his sword "Come out here and fight me!"

"Okay." The Cyclops, who tears heal you, rose from his crouching spot.

"You!" Finn exclaimed pointing his sword at him

"Have you been sitting there, waiting for us to pass?" Jake asked a little creped out

"Yes." The Cyclops stated, "I will exact my revenge."

"Revenge this!" Finn said yelling out before running to attack the Cyclops.

"That boy is my hero." Jake smiled and stretched over to help him. "Hold on Finnegan!"

X  
Lady Rainicorn stood by the fire pit as she waited for Finn and Jake. They where a couple of minutes late but, when weren't they? "Lady!" She heard Jake's voice as he ran to her. Finn was visibly seen walking along side him. The boy wore no expression on his face as he waked closer to her.

"Hey guys." She smiled

"Hey." Finn mumbled

"Ready to go to Princess?" She asked Jake "Its three now, she's waiting."

"Yeah sorry were late." Jake smiled

"Yeah. Sorry." Finn mumbled

"It's okay." She assured "Climb on Finn." Better to make nice.

"She says to climb on Finn." Jake said as he climbed on his girlfriend's back.

"Can't I just walk?" Finn asked looking away

"We're late." Jake said sensing Finn's problem.

"Whatever." Finn mumbled as he climbed on Lady's back.

"Hold on." She said as she rose into the sky.

Finn tuned out the conversation in front of him as he held on to Lady's back for dear life. He wasn't scared. He knew Jake would save him if he fell…right? Finn shook his head to push away the doubt. Of course, he would. When they arrived at the castle, Princess Bubblegum was already on her back porch sipping tea. "Sorry we're late princess." Finn said as he jumped off Lady before she landed.

"It's alright Finn." She smiled and stood to greet them. "I assumed you would be late." Princess Bubblegum walked down the short three steps and approached them. She kissed Rainicorn's cheek first, petted Jake, and leaned in to hug Finn. Growing up, Finn had always received hugs from Princess Bubblegum. Yet there was something about this hug that felt different. She wrapped her arms around his back, her arms in between his. This was more of an intimate hug than the protective bear hugs he had gotten before. He hugged her back, but due to his now, height advantage his arms hung around her waist and his chin rested on her head. He could feel her smile against his shirt. When Finn looked at Jake's smirking face, he made an embarrassed sound and pulled away from the princess who reluctantly let him go. Finn's face was as red as a tomato.

"How are you Princess?" He asked walking towards the table set for four.

"I'm fine Finn." She smiled and walked instep with him. At the table, and out of manners taught to him by Jake, Finn pulled out PB's chair "Thank you Finn." She smiled and sat on the chair.

Finn nodded. "Why did you call for this tea party?" Finn asked looking around her beautiful garden. When he saw the red roses, he made a mental note to pick one for Marceline's consumption.

"Well, I have created the most delicious sandwiches to ever exist and since Cinnamon Buns did not taste it, I have no idea if it so."

"So you invited us to taste them?" Jake asked hopeful

Bubblegum nodded. Finn leaned back into his chair as Peppermint butler and two other candy servants came to serve them. "Thank you." Finn mumbled as the candy butler placed his plate in front of him and served his tea. When the young hero bit into his sandwich, his eyes widened. "Oh. My. Glob!" He looked at PB's expecting smile "This is delicious!"

PB giggled and bit into her own sandwich. After the four had eaten their meal and drank their tea, they leaned back in the porch. The cool spring day and their full stomachs making a siesta seem inviting. "If you'd like to sleep a bit, we have room in the candy Kingdome." Bubblegum smiled. Her invitation was general but she was looking at Finn.

The young hero blushed. "T-thank you princess… b-but me and Jake have stuff to do and…" The hero saw the disappointment on the beautiful candy princess and his heart fell. "Maybe… tomorrow… we could… hang out?" Instantly she smiled

"Wonderful! I have new technology I must test and you can help me with it." Finn nodded and listened as she talked. How could he say no to her? She was just so beautiful and smart. Being near Bubblegum just felt so right.

X

After saying goodbye to the princess and picking Marceline's rose, Finn walked over to where Lady and Jake stood. "Ready to go man?"

"Actually… dude, I have to go to Lady's parents house. They want to talk to me before…you know." Jake smiled sheepishly.

"Oh… okay." The young boy nodded

"Do you need a ride to Marcy's?"

"No. No, I'll make it. Thanks." Finn began to walk away, hearing Jake's sigh and feeling Lady's stare.

Finn began to walk towards Marceline's house. It was a few miles from here and through some old woods. He would never make it by six, it being Five forty five and all. After a couple of miles, Finn stopped walking to rest up. Looking in his pack, he found his canteen empty. "Glob it." Finn sighed angrily. As he looked around, he recognized this part of the forest. There was a clearing near by where a small lake stood. He would get a drink of water, fill up his canteen, and then keep going. As he approached the water, he began to feel it get warmer. Then right by the edge of the water, he saw Flame princess. She was crouching by the bank looking at her reflection. "Aithne?"

"Huh?" She turned back and saw him. Instantly she stood up "What do you want?"

"I was…" He pointed behind him. "I just came to get some water." Finn stuck out his canteen.

"Figures. You stupid water elementals need your liquid." She huffed looking away

After a frustrating day and the pent up aggression towards Lady and Jake, Finn snapped, "Yo, man, I didn't do anything to you. Why are you being so cranky?"

"Excuse me?" FP asked angering "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I don't care if you're a princess. I am tired of your attitude and you treating everyone like trash. You need to control your anger." Finn stated, not thinking

Flame Princess's temperature rose and some of the plants around her cached flame, just when she was about to talk- to yell she closed her mouth and her temperature began to reduce dramatically. She fell to the ground, sitting, and sighed before her fiery tears flowed "You're right."

"Huh?" Finn was feeling guilty now. No matter how mad he was, he never wanted to hurt her. Finn walked closer to her, sitting by her side without getting too close. "I'm sorry. I was mad. I should've never said that." He sighed

"No… you were right." She wiped her tears and looked down at the closest unburned plant "And to top it off I'm not even a princess now."

"What?" Finn confused

"My father tried to set me up a noble from the fire Kingdome but I refused. He's furious with me and tried to lock me back up in that infernal lamp… So I ran away." She sighed

"Aithne…" Finn reached out to touch her but even with her lowest temperature, she would give him a second-degree burn. He stopped in mid air and thought. "Let me help you."

"Why would you do that?" She looked over to him, hopeful

"Because you're in need and… it's my job to protect those in need." Finn stated with a smile

"How can you help me?" She asked looking into his eyes

"Here." Finn took out a piece of paper from his bag with an address written on it. "This is the address of my friend Tree Trunks. She lives by the apple orchards. I'm sure she'll give you haven until tomorrow. I'll go get you and together we'll see what we can do about your father. Sounds good?"

Flame princess looked away uncertain. After a while, she sighed "Okay." She read the address a couple times until she memorized it, stood, and began to walk towards Tree Trunk's "Thank you Finn." She mumbled. Finn laid on the grass and sighed. How could he say no to her? She was so passionate and beautiful. She needed him.

X

After awhile of walking, and sulking, Finn arrived at Marceline's cave. He walked in humming and knocked on Marceline's door. "Hey Finnegan." Marceline greeted opening the door wide for him. "I didn't think you were going to show."

Finn sighed "longest walk ever." Finn fell inside exhausted

"What happened with Jake?" Marceline asked floating over to the couch.

"He's moving in with Rainicorn." Finn sat on the ground leaning against the couch. He was tired but that thing was still as uncomfortable as ever.

"Whoa. Heavy." Marceline said as she sunk down next to him. "Why?"

"He thinks I'm old enough now… I think she set the whole thing up." Finn said with eyes closed.

Marceline looked at Finn. The poor guy seemed to be exhausted, not just physically but mentally too. On other circumstances, she would tell him to suck it up, or even play it off with some joke or junk, but this was Jake they were talking about. Finn's compadre for ages, leaving him for a girl. Ouch. Without thinking, Marceline leaned over and hugged him. Finn's eyes flew open with the contact and he stiffened from the shock. A sigh escaped his lips and he relaxed against her. His hands came up around her back. Neither said a word and neither moved. After a few seconds, Marceline pulled away and floated up. Both teens were blushing but neither wanted to look at the other. "Better?"

"Y-yeah." Finn said. He grabbed his pack and took out the rose he picked for her. "Here."

Marceline looked at the rose, her face darkening. "Umm?"

"It's really red… I thought you'd like it." Finn saw her expression "To eat it. I mean." Marceline nodded and smiled. She took the rose. "Marce, do you mind if I leave? I am kinda tired…"

"Naww. It's cool." She smiled "C'mon I'll take you home." Finn nodded.

Outside of the cave, Marceline picked up Finn and took off. In the air, Marceline couldn't help but do some stunts- to cheer him up. She would let go of him but catch him in the end, or loop-de-loop in air. She would giggle as she did so. Her laughter contagious. By the time she dropped- literally dropped- Finn on the tree house roof, they were both hysterically laughing. "Make up jam session tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely." He laughed

"And leave the mutt and attitude at home." She winked and began to float away.

Instantly he remembered PB and FP. He already had plans. "Marceline" He said

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him, her hair blowing in the wind and a smirk on her face

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ma lady." He bowed and she laughed at him. He watched as she floated away. How could he say no to her? She was just so beautiful and –ironically- alive.

Finn shook his head and looked up to the moonlighted sky. He sighed fearing sleep would come soon.

A/A/N

Long chapter! I still haven't decided on the pairing… so a little bit of everything. Thanks to all for FP names, but I just liked Aithne a little better. It means fire in Galileic. Hope you continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3-Appearance Vs Reality

Appearance~

Finn tumbled around the bed, tired but reluctant to sleep. He had been in bed a long time now. He had heard as Jake tried to tiptoe in to their room and stretched into his bed. He heard the owls and the other nocturnal creatures make their rounds. Yet the thought of another nightmare kept him awake. It wasn't until well after three in the morning that he couldn't fight off his need for sleep any longer and he fell asleep. As soon as the boy was in the unconscious state of sleep, the nightmares began to creep back in.

*Finn's dream*

The joyful laughter filled his ears. The giggles of children and the laughter of adults. The happiness. Then coughing. Someone was sick. "Being up here isn't good for us." A tired voice

"Mama… the children need this…" The woman's voice. More giggling and happiness.

Small footsteps came into the room. "Baby?" The little girl asked

"He's in bed." The woman said her smile evident. Finn shut his eyes tight and reopened them, hoping for a clearer vision. Instead, all he saw now was darkness. Silence. The he saw red. Then he felt heat. He saw blurs move voices scream. Then he was hurled. "Don't forget me." The voice echoed.

*Awakened!*

Finn woke up with a splitting headache. The sun was rising and Jake was still asleep. The hero sat up on his bed and placed his hands on his face. "What is happening to me?" He looked over to his sleeping sibling. He was about to call Jake when he remembered last night. 'Actually, dude, I have to go to Lady's parent's house. They want to talk to me before…you know.' Before he left. Finn felt something tug at his heart. Loneliness? Abandonment? He shook his head to push away the thoughts and sat up, stretching. He silently walked towards the bathroom. He had plans today.

"Finn?" Jake came asking into the living room where Beemo laid.

"He left to Bubblegum's castle." The toy informed

"Without me?" Jake asked confused. Beemo shrugged. "Must be a date." Jake said chuckling and walking towards the bathroom.

X

**To be righteous**

Finn walked into the castle led by Peppermint butler. He thanked the mint as he entered Princess Bubblegum's lab. "Hello Finn." She smiled happily and walked over to greet him.

"Princess." Finn smiled and bowed

"You silly." She giggled, "Come here." She hugged him tightly. Finn felt himself melt into the embrace. Princess Bubblegum pulled back and walked over to the table with her things "Finn, I'm working on extracting plant fragrances and bottling them. Would you like to help?"

"Uh… sure princess." He smiled

"Perfect." She passed him the blue water-gun looking thing. "Just point this at the flower and…" She pointed her own pink gun to a demo lily and Finn watched, as the gun sucked in the mist around the plant "It doesn't hurt the plant." Bubblegum smiled "And it collects it right here." She pointed at the cartage at the top of the gun

"This is pretty cool, PB." Finn smiled

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded and the two left for the candy castle's garden.

Finn was sucking the fragrance off some flowers when out of nowhere he was splashed with water "Hey!" He yelled looking back to see PB had thrown a water balloon at him. He smiled and raced after her, running through the garden the two had a water war.

After walking into the castle, drenched, and listening to peppermint butler nag them for it, PB and Finn sat on the den laughing, "This was fun." She smiled at him

"Yeah." He said "A lot of fun." The moment reminded him of the happiness in his dream "PB… what do nightmares mean?"

"Huh?" She asked looking at him. "Are you having nightmares Finn?"

"Yeah… I am just wondering what they mean." He said casually, as if it was no big deal

"Well, Finn, Nightmares are unpleasant dreams that cause a strong and negative emotional response. They usually stem from traumatic or horrifying experiences. I don't doubt you might have them, being in the face of danger all the time." She smiled

"What if… its like a good dream, but then it turns into a nightmare?" Finn asked

"Humm… How long have you been having these nightmares?" PB asked

"Recently." Finn answered

"After Jake told you he was moving with Rainicorn?" PB asked

"No. Before…How did you know about that?" Finn asked frowning

"Lady told me." PB sighed

"Look, PB, I have to go." Finn stood up

"No, Finn-"

"No, really. I have something to work out. Did you know FP's dad and her had a fight and she ran away?" Finn asked

"Yeah. He's sent dozens of convoys looking for her." She asked, "Are you looking for her too?" PB asked curiously

"Actually, I know where she is. I'm going to try and help them make up." Finn said clutching his backpack straps

"Oh." PB said "Well… good luck. And if you need any help with your nightmares." She said, "I'm here."

"I know. Thanks for everything PB… I'll see you later." He smiled back at her before starting to walk away.

X

When Jake got to the candy Kingdome PB was bottling fragrances "Hello Jake." She smiled

"Hey, PB. Have you seen Finn?" He asked

"Yeah. He left a few minutes ago." She said looking back to her work

"I didn't see him on the way back to the tree house…" Jake said

"I think he said he was going to go see Flame Princess." PB said nonchalantly

"Why?" Jake asked confused

"He's going to help her make up with her dad. Didn't he tell you?" PB looked back at Jake confused

"Last I talked to him was yesterday when he left to Marceline's place."

PB tensed "He went to Marceline's house?" Jake nodded "Well… he's helping Aithne now."

"Do you know where?" Jake asked

"I didn't ask." She replied

"Oh… well… I'll see you later PB." Jake said walking out of the room confused with the princess' attitude

"Goodbye." She mumbled before looking at the blue gun on her table.

X

Lighting the flame

Finn walked into the clearing where Tree Trunk's house stood. Instantly he saw the Flame Princess as she sat on the grass looking up at the daylight sky. "I'm sorry I'm late." Finn said.

"You're not late." Flame princess mumbled looking back at him "We didn't set a time."

"Is tree trunks home?" Finn asked looking over to the house

"No. She went out with her pig to buy more cinnamon." Flame princess stood. This was the calmest Finn had ever seen her

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked, "Was there any trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And no, no trouble. Your friends are really nice. It's just… I was wondering why you're helping me." She looked at him curiously

"It's my job to help the creatures of Ooo." Finn said plainly

"After I hurt you… burned you and deliberately tried to break your heart? Even though you know, I'm evil. Isn't you deal to kill anything that's evil?" She asked

"You're not evil." Finn protested. Flame princess looked confused "Not to me." He mumbled, looking away to hide his blush

"How are you going to help me?" She asked

"Your father is looking for you already, he wants you back. All I need is to talk to him. Convince him that you don't need a… husband to take over the Kingdome." He said

"Yeah. You're going to show him I don't need a guy to help me, by being the guy who helps me." She sighed

Finn put a hand under his chin in thought "Then you do it."

"If I could do it, I wouldn't be here!" She growled her temperature rising fast

"Okay, okay. Stupid suggestion." He said putting his hands up.

She sighed in frustration and began to reduce her temperature "I'm not evil? I can't even have a conversation with you without wanting to burn you."

"So you have anger issues?" Finn shrugged "C'mon Aithne, just go up to your father and tell him 'no'. You've done it tons of times before." She remained silent "Fathers just want the best right?"

"Alright Finn… Only if you go with me." She smiled. Finn bit his lip, but nodded.

"When?" He asked

"Now?" She asked. He nodded and they began to walk under the sun setting sky to the fire Kingdome. With FP leading the way.

The walk was silent and quick. The two made it to the fire Kingdome in no time to see Flambo ready to leave it. "Hey, Flame princess, youse back!" He exclaimed "And youse got Finn."

"Flambo, could you put the fire shield on me please?" Finn asked

"Sure. Sure." Flambo said as he incanted. He spit on Finn's forehead and grinned. "Dones. Now if you excuse me, I got a date." He began to strut out of the Kingdome.

"Ready?" Finn said taking FP's hand.

The princess blushed and looked the other way "Yes."

They walked into the Kingdome and right before the king stood the fire noble to marry Aithne "Daughter! You have returned. And you have brought the grassland's prince."

"Father, I have said before and I repeat it now. I will not marry Igneous." She looked at Finn and gulped "I can be queen with out a king."

"Yeah, man. Like Princess Bubblegum." Finn said. Although he couldn't feel the pain, he felt FP's rise in temperature at the sound of PB's mention.

The king looked down at they're connecting hands "Is this true, Aithne?"

"Yes." She said

"Very well… I suppose your heart is else where." He said looking at Finn

"Huh?" The boy asked

"Thank you father." She bowed to him

"What…what's going on?" Finn asked confused

"I shall walk Prince Finn to the exit of the fire Kingdome." She informed

"FP?" Finn asked

"He's heard your words and will allow me to stay un-married and out of the lamp." She smiled "Thank you Finn." She walked ahead and at the door hugged him.

"No problem…" Finn mumbled as he walked out of the fire Kingdome. 'I suppose your heart is elsewhere.' What did the fire king mean by that?

X

Jake looked around the areas Finn would be able to keep FP. But he found no one. When Jake finally decided to head to the Fire Kingdome, that maybe Finn had already gone ahead, he saw Flambo returning home. "Hey Flambo, have you seen Finn?"

"Yeas. He was with Flame Princess. He took her home. A while ago though." He informed as he kept walking

"Oh." Jake said with a hand under his chin "Where could he be?" He asked himself aloud

X

_Rose Petals_

When Finn entered back into the forest to walk to Marceline's house the sun had already set. He was extremely tired, and hoped that he could at least be some fun to Marcy. He had little sleep last night and had been busy all day. He knocked on her door and smiled as she opened it "Hello Finnegan." She teased "hopefully, tonight you won't be too bummed out to play." She smirked

Finn laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's in the past." She said picking up her bass from the couch "You ready?"

"Yeah." Finn said taking out his recorder

"Now… I wrote this in a day, so don't laugh." She said "As a fish without water, a peanut with out butter, I cannot go with out you.

You light up my world with your eyes and turn it to butterflies

My heart speaks truth

I could be the slave that's at your service, but when you're around, I get so nervous

I thought we could make it

When I saw you, it was hard to fake it

Because you give me this feeling, I can't ignore

It stretches out from shore to shore

Heart racing

Earth shaking

My adrenaline pumping for you

But there you go and

Leave in the dust on a Friday night

Like the sun in the Sahara, you left me blind,

You're a kitty cat who found a new toy

I can't believe I thought you were my boy

She took you like an umbrella in the rain

Now you can't wash away the pain

But only if you asked

I would still take you back.-" Marceline was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked at Finn "I'm not expecting anyone." She said. "Come in"

"Hey, guys." Jake said as he walked in "Finn, I've been looking for you all day today."

"Well, here I am." Finn said "Marceline that song was amazing." He gushed

Marceline blushed and put a hand behind her head "You think?"

"It was so tops!" Finn exclaimed

"What was it about?" Jake asked

"A friend." Marceline smiled at Finn as she floated to her kitchen. Finn's face reddened

"Umm… Marcy, do you wanna finish the song?" Finn asked

"Another time." She called from the kitchen "I am kinda tired." She yawned, "Seems like tonight, I was the one to cut our date short." She laughed

"Okay. Goodnight." He said as he walked out with Jake behind him. "Date?" He thought, his face reddening.

X

Reality~

Finn and Jake walked under the moon in silence. Jake could feel the tension hanging heavily in the air. Every time he offered to carry Finn, the boy would only shake his head. "Finn… can we just talk please?" Jake asked as they reached the clearing where their fort stood.

"What about?" Finn asked walking through the front door.

"What's bothering you bro?" Jake said as he put his hands on his waist

"Nothing." Finn said as he sat on the couch, the exhaustion kicking in

"Well… If you care, I picked out the date I'm moving." Jake said leaving the room.

"What?" Finn asked silently as he jerked up.

"Next Friday. If you care." Jake's voice came form the bedroom.

Finn sighed and gulped down the discomfort. Tonight he wouldn't have to worry about the nightmares. All the thoughts plaguing his mind would make sleep the last think the young hero could do.

A/A/N

Marcy's song was written by Mangoisme. It's a whole song she wrote and it's awesome.

I still haven't picked a pairing x(

Help.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4- Memories or Nightmares?

As our young hero looked out of the boat on top of the house, he could see the gathering storm clouds. Somewhere a witch or a wizard was conjuring a spell. Finn sighed and looked at the clouded moon. He felt like such a butt. He let his anger and jealousy get in the way of him being happy for Jake… and now the dog was mad at him. He had spent a day less with Jake. He sighed again as the storm clouds rumbled. This was exactly how he felt inside, and not just, because he was hungry. He had mixed feelings. Not only was he letting go of the only thing he thought he knew, Jake, but also his heart kept mixing his thoughts. He had been with PB today, and although that wouldn't have been a problem before lately her, hugs would be more intimate- causing his heart to stutter and his cheeks to redden. He had also been with Aithne today. He felt pretty good with her too. He missed talking to her and for some reason, her words did not escape his mind "Thank you Finn." She never thanked anyone. And her smile! Glob. Finn lay under the tarp as it began to rain. What about Marceline? Her song? The hug? He became flustered with just the thought of her. And to top it off he was too exhausted from the lack of sleep to be able to ignore his thoughts. Finn closed his eyes, his and instantly opened them. His heart drummed in his chest... he didn't want another nightmare... What would Jake do in a situation like this?

"Yo, man you okay?" Jake's voice came as he climbed the stairs

"Yeah…" Finn lied

"Why don't you go to bed? Get some sleep?" Silence. "Finn… I'm sorry dude."

"It's not your fault." Finn sighed

"Well… Are you hungry?" Jake asked. Finn nodded. "C'mon lets get something to eat." Jake grabbed Finn and stretched down with Finn on his back. He entered through the kitchen window and shook the few water drops off himself. Finn walked over to the table. "What do you wanna eat?" He asked as he took out some pans. Thundering could be heard outside. Finn shrugged. "Bro, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Finn yawned

"Ah. You did help a lot of people today." Jake grinned

"Yeah. I helped PB"

"Ah. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." Jake said suggestively

"And FP"

"And Flame Princess Aithne" Jake chuckled as he started making an omelet- although it was past midnight

"And Marcy."

"AND Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Jake grinned looking back at the young boy "My, my, Finny boy… you've been busy!"

"Shut up man." Finn said, his cheeks reddening. He rested his head on the table, covering it with his hands.

"I don't understand your problem bro." Jake said as he served Finn's omelet. Finn quietly munched as Jake spoke "You have three girls at your beck and call. This is not a problem."

"Jake, this is PB, FP, and Marcy we're talking about. I mess up and get jacked up, burned or killed. There's no beck and call!"

"Well, dude… it really just falls down on who you like. Which one is it?"

Finn rested his head on his hand and sighed. "I…I don't know. And they don't like me. So stop saying that." He frowned

"Humm… Let's see. Since because of their good things you can't decide, eliminate on the bad stuff."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Finn yawned again

"Well, Marceline, for example, she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about you. She's a critic… Now, PB… she's a skeptic. Always having to find everything out. But FP is spiteful… Then again, Marcy is an axe-slinging vampire. Don't wanna mess with her. But FP is a drama provider. Always has something. Bonnibel is always trying to update the world. She's never satisfied. Marceline is a first class liar. And PB is a constant forgetter. FP is attractive but bitter."

"They're ladies, man." Finn said yawning, "You shouldn't be talking junk about them."

"Its not junk, dude, it's the truth." Jake shrugged. "Dude?" Jake saw Finn rest his head on the table and was instantly fast asleep. That's when he noticed the dark circles around the boy's eyes. Jake chuckled "C'mon…lets take you to bed." Jake laughed as he stretched to carry Finn into their bedroom laying the boy on his bed. "I guess I'll eat the omelet." He smiled walking to the kitchen.

*Finn's dream*

"Is Finn tired…?" The female voice said with a smile. Again, he was in that comforting woman's arms. Her embrace providing incomparable comfort.

"Baby…" The girl's voice from below

"Yes…baby." The woman smiled kneeling over. Finn saw the familiar brown and black clad blur. He tried to speak but no sound would escape his throat.

Finn desperately reached out, squinting his eyes to see better. The environment began rapidly changing the little brown and black clad girl slowly drifting away "W-wait!" Finn's voice came hoarse. His eyes began to adjust. He saw the black cat hat and the blond hair, the green eyes as they stared. Then she was gone. That's when it all began to repeat. The screams. The heat. The merciless ocean threatening to swallow him up with the words of the woman in the background "Don't forget me Finn."

*Awakened*

Finn rose up panting and sweating. His heart feeling like it would rip out his chest at any given moment. "Susan." He mumbled looking around the dark room and at Jake's sleeping form. His stomach rumbled. Finn unconsciously stood and walked to his kitchen, raiding the fridge. As he ate an apple, he looked out his window. The pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window comforted him slightly. He was fine… Jake was in their room- even if it was just for the moment. He was safe in their home. B-mo asleep in the living room… Safe. "Don't forget me…?" Finn asked himself thinking over his dream. He sat at the table and thought, "Forget…? I don't…know…" He shook his head. He thought about what Princess Bubblegum had said. She was there. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. He was going to ask the princess for help. She was smart…she would know. Princess Bubblegum would help.

Finn walked back into his room and laid on the bed, looking up for a few minutes before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Not the best comfort, but not as restless as before. "The princess would help," He thought. And maybe those reassuring thoughts were that kept the nightmares away, because Finn slept. Not soundly, but not restlessly.

X

Finn woke up with a start. His eyes shot open, but he wasn't afraid. He could almost pretend he was fine without sounding too phony. "What's up brother?" Jake asked as he served himself coffee. Finn had jumped out the shower and raced to the kitchen.

He grabbed a handful of bacon strips and shoved them into his mouth "I'm going to see Bubblegum. You coming?" Hew asked, his voice a bit muffled thanks to the bacon.

Jake held back a laugh and nodded sipping his coffee.

X

"Welcome Finn and Jake." Peppermint butler bowed "The princess is just stepping out of a meeting with Lumpy Space Princess; I'll inform her of your arrival."

"No need. I'm here." Princess Bubblegum smiled as she walked over in her knee high pink and lavender dress with the puffy short sleeves.

"Princess, I need to talk to you." Finn said walking past Peppermint Butler and taking the princess' hands. "Its about my nightmares. I need you to help me." He was speaking hurriedly

"Sure Finn." The princess nodded leading him to her lab.

"Jake?" Finn asked looking back

"Go do you man… I'll talk to you when you're done." The dog replied following peppermint butler to the stables

Finn nodded going the down he hall and stairs to Bubblegum's lab. "Sit Finn." Bubblegum slipped on her lab coat and picked up her note pad "Tell me…of your dreams."

"Well… they start of good but then…they..." He stopped not knowing what to say, "I saw Susan… except she was a kid." He stated plainly. Bubblegum gave him a curious look "And I keep hearing this woman saying 'don't forget me.' … then I'm thrown into an ocean."

"Weren't you…afraid of the ocean, Finn?" Bubblegum asked now looking up. Finn hesitated, but then nodded. "Finn… did you know why?" Finn shook his head. Bubblegum thought, trying to find a way to form the words "Finn, have you ever heard of memory blocking?"

"No. What's that?"

"After a traumatic experience happens the brain blocks it out…trying to make it as if it never happened." Bubblegum informed

"So…you're saying…?" Finn asked confused, trying desperately to piece the information together.

Bubblegum sighed. She would have to spell it out for him... Finn still wasn't very bright, well, good thing he was cute "Maybe…your dreams are…memories."

Finn frowned "How? No…" He shook his head as he mauled it over "If they were memories, why did they appear now? Why not before?"

"The mind is a very complex thing." Bubblegum said standing over to a dusty bookcase "Subconscious…conscious parts… Blocked memories aren't gone. They're still imbedded in your head. Something must've triggered them…that's why you're remembering." She picked out a book and walked over to Finn. She flipped through pages as he thought.

"Why… why was Susan in there then? I met Susan… a few years ago… but not when she was so young." Finn stated

"I don't know Finn… that's something you need to figure out." Bubblegum said handing him the old book with the description of the human brain and picture "Maybe she can help."

Finn nodded looking at the book "Yeah…" He handed her the book back and stood "Thanks PB" He smiled.

The princess nodded with a smile "No problem Finn…I'm here for you." Finn approached her and gave her a small hug before he walked out the room, hiding his blushing face from her.

When he walked into the stables with peppermint butler Finn wasn't surprised to see Jake talking to Lady Rainicorn "Yo, Jake, I'm going. You coming?"

"Oh… Finn, I was actually-"

"I'm going to see Susan." Finn interrupted. Jake's eyes widened and he looked back at Lady then back to Finn "What?"

"I need to." Finn turned and began to walk. He felt Jake's paw on his shoulder and half turned to see him walking up to meet his out stretched paw

"I'm coming with you." Jake stated. Finn looked at Lady then back to Jake "You need me bro." Finn smiled and walked out of the stable Jake lacking behind "Later toots." He blew a kiss to his girlfriend before running out to meet Finn. "Why do you need to see her?" He asked stretching big to carry Finn

"I need to figure some stuff out." He said with a sigh

"Well, hop on my powdered donut boy! I'll get you there in no time." Jake laughed as he began to run through the woods in the direction of Susan's underground world hatch.

X

Halfway through the forest Finn and Jake heard the familiar frustrated cry. "Is that…?" Jake asked Finn looking up

"Marceline?" Finn asked into the woods.

The angry looking vampire with the purple umbrella walked out of behind some trees to the dog and boy. "Oh...hey guys." She sighed

"What's wrong Marcy?" Jake asked

"Oh nothing really…just…Ash stole my axe-bass." She said floating over umbrella grasped firmly in hand.

"That guy just doesn't learn." Jake shook his head

"We can help you." Finn said

"No…no... I got it. I'm not a silly princess, I can handle myself." Marceline smirked

"We know you can… but as your friends, we can still help you." Finn smiled

"Oh, very well." She rolled her eyes

"Mathematical. Which way he go?" Finn asked jumping from Jake's back and landing in front of the vampire

"That way." She said pointing to the path. "But he did that stupid flying trick of his and disappeared."

"Not a problem." Finn said taking her hand. Marceline's cheeks darkened as his fingers ran over Her's. "Jake."

Jake shrunk and took Marceline's hand, sniffing it "That way." He pointed

"What the heck just happened?" Marceline asked with a eyebrow raised

"Jake just tracked your bass." Finn grinned as he followed the running dog.

A/A/N

Took me forever to write this. I have the meanest writer's block…I really forced myself to finish this. Sorry if it wasn't very good. Next chapter will be: INTENSE. Not kidding.


End file.
